


poison in our veins

by rainbowysl



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas Party, Group Sex, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowysl/pseuds/rainbowysl
Summary: Ever since he broke his hand, getting off has been almost impossible. So, for the past week, when he wasn’t stuck up in the press box, watching his team play without him, he was at home, horny and suffering.





	poison in our veins

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [oflights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oflights/pseuds/oflights) in the [boysarehot](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/boysarehot) collection. 



> All the love in the world to Allie/oflights for being my beta and for pushing me out of my comfort zone to write something new. 
> 
> Title from Ride by Somo because I am a walking cliche.
> 
> **Prompt:**  
> 
> Tyson-centric gangbang :) 
> 
> A Tyson/Gabe relationship is fine, as long as everyone else gets a turn. Circumstances, reasons, setting: all up to you (would prefer non-AU though, like they're Avs and not porn stars). Enthusiastic consent is good; features like Mikko's giant dick, Nate's love of eating ass, and so on are highly encouraged. Plot is fine but so is just straight up porn. Go nuts!

_nate._

_nate i havent been able to jerk off in like a week_

_send help_

**_that’s rough buddy_ **

_“that’s rough buddy” ????? nathan im dying_

Instead of showing sympathy, like a _real_ best friend would, Nate sends back an entire row of eggplant emojis and, inexplicably, a pineapple. Tyson sighs loudly and tosses his phone to the other end of the couch where he’s been curled up for the last hour. He hadn’t even really been exaggerating to Nate. Ever since he broke his hand, getting off has been almost impossible. Using his left hand feels too weird and uncoordinated and using a toy with his left hand was even worse when he tried it. At one point, he’d gotten desperate and rubbed off against a pillow, but that had been too embarrassing to try again. So, for the past week, when he wasn’t stuck up in the press box, watching his team play without him, he was at home, horny and suffering.

And now, on top of all that, he has to get his house, and food, including a full ham, ready for a Christmas party for the boys. With one hand. Great.

After a sufficient period of moping, Tyson hauls himself off the couch and starts tidying. He’s really putting off cooking because preparing the ham and attempting to put it in the oven one handed sounds terrible. Vacuuming and dusting are relatively manageable, but mopping the kitchen and sweeping his hardwood floors proves almost impossible and he gives up after ten minutes of tripping over the broom and cursing loudly.

Preparing the food is a little easier, but when it comes time to put the ham in the oven, Tyson is at a loss. He really can’t lift it into the oven without dropping it, therefore ruining his half-cleaned kitchen floor, or burning himself. And he really doesn’t need any more injuries.

As though the universe has heard him, the doorbell rings. Which means that it’s either Nate, who has the only spare key to that gate, or someone has hopped the fence again. Since there’s no frantic pounding on the door, he guesses it’s Nate. God, he hopes it’s Nate.

When he opens the door, though, Gabe is standing there instead.

“Hey!” he says with a grin. “Nate texted me and said you could use some help.”

“What?” Tyson stiffens. The last thing he’d texted Nate about was—

“Yeah, with the food? And cleaning? Because of your hand.” He points at the cast on Tyson’s right hand. Tyson relaxes again.

“OH. Oh yeah, of course, the food. Cleaning. Yeah. That’d be great.”

“Okay…” Gabe lifts one stupid perfect eyebrow. “You okay, Tys?”

“Yes. Yeah. Great, everything’s great.”

Gabe gives him another funny look, but doesn’t say anything, just pushes past Tyson towards his kitchen.

“So, what do we still need to do?” Gabe asks.

“Well the ham needs to go in the oven, but otherwise the food is pretty much done,” Tyson answers after closing the door behind Gabe and following him into the kitchen. “I tried mopping and sweeping but that was a disaster, so.”

Gabe laughs, but it doesn’t sound mean, and Tyson smiles along with him.

“Okay I’ll take care of those things,” Gabe says, picking up the ham as he speaks. “Why don’t you put together a playlist or something and then we can watch something until the rest of the guys get here.”

Tyson puts the finishing touches on the Christmas playlist he had already started (with Mariah Carey making no less than five appearances) and then settles in to watch The Great British Bake Off because, despite the chirping, he knows Gabe loves it too. Gabe joins him after a while and they both pretend not to get emotional over the guy that cries every time he gets a compliment.

The rest of the boys arrive shortly after that. It gets rowdy quickly, everyone liberally helping themselves to the eggnog, and the ham (that Tyson slaved over, he reminds them repeatedly) is devoured in minutes. Tyson supposes he can’t be surprised when there’s an entire NHL hockey team, including himself, in his house. Eventually, the eggnog runs out, to the disappointment of Tyson’s teammates and to Tyson’s relief, since he no longer has to worry about the safety of his valuables as everyone starts to sober up after that.

Soon after the eggnog runs out, most of the guys start to filter out. Eventually, there’s a small group left of Mikko, EJ, Gabe, Nate, Josty, JT, and Kerfy. They’re all gathered in Tyson’s living room, laughing at some absurd story Nate’s telling about his training last summer with Sid.

Tyson gets up, taking a few of the empty eggnog glasses to the kitchen with him so he has less to clean when they leave and when he wakes up tomorrow. The laughter quiets down while he’s placing the glasses in the dishwasher. As he walks back toward the living room he can hear them murmuring to each other, which falls quiet as he reaches the room again.

Tyson enters the living room to find his teammates sitting on the floor, the couches and chairs pushed back, and pillows piled on the floor in front of them. They’re all looking at him.

“What…is going on? Why do you guys look all,” Tyson waves his hands in front of himself in a quick wax on-wax off motion, “shifty?”

Now they all look at each other, like they can’t decide who’s going to speak up first. Finally, Gabe does.

“Nate told us about your, uh.” He looks over at Nate and then back at Tyson. “Issue.”

Oh god. The universe is personally working against him, highlighted by the fact that the floor has not done him a favor by opening up and swallowing him whole.

“ _What the fuck, Nate,_ ” Tyson hisses.

Nate holds his hands up in front of himself. “Hey I just wanted to help!”

“Help?!” It feels like there’s a vice squeezing Tyson’s chest. “By telling everyone I can’t jack off??”

“I didn’t tell _everyone_ ,” Nate mumbles.

“Jesus,” Tyson breathes. Before he knows it, his feet are carrying him out of the room, away from the prying eyes of his teammates. He’s sure they’re laughing at him the second he walks out but his heart is pounding so hard he can’t hear it, can only hear the blood rushing in his ears. He practically sprints up the stairs and into his upstairs bathroom, sliding down to sit against the door after he closes it.

He puts his head in his hands. He’d sent that text to Nate knowing that Nate wouldn’t make fun of him for it—if he had it would have been a little ribbing, some light wrestling, and then back to watching garbage TV and playing Mario Kart. Now, half his team knows, including Gabe. Oh God. Gabe probably thinks he’s a huge loser, is probably laughing at him along with Mikko and EJ and—

“Tyson?” Gabe’s voice is muffled through the door as he knocks. “Can I come in, please?”

Tyson reaches up to the doorknob and opens it, shuffling away so Gabe can squeeze in.

Gabe sits down next to him on the bathroom floor. He’s quiet, waiting for Tyson to talk. Tyson wraps his arms around his knees and looks at Gabe.

“So, are they all laughing at me down there?”

“What?” Gabe looks genuinely shocked. “Tyson, no, we’re all here because…because we want to help.”

“Help how? You all gonna pitch in and buy me a hooker or something?”

Gabe huffs out a laugh. “No. No, Tyson we were thinking a little more, uh. Personally.”

“Oh.” Tyson sits for a minute. And then it clicks. “ _Oh_.” He can feel the blush rising in his face.

“Yeah.” Gabe smiles, blushing himself.

“You…you wanna help me?”

“Yeah, Tys. I do. We all do, that’s why the guys are sitting in your living room. You gonna come downstairs?”

Tyson can feel his face, impossibly, flush hotter as he nods.

“Come on.” Gabe nods his head toward the door and stands, holding out his hand to pull Tyson up, too. He holds Tyson’s hand all the way back down to the living room.

Everyone looks up when they walk in together. No one seems to know what to say, so Tyson speaks up first.

“So. How’s this working?”

Nate shrugs. “I kinda figured we’d go by seniority?”

There’s a loud huff and everyone turns to look at Josty.

“What’s _your_ problem, Tyson?” EJ asks.

“Well if we go by seniority that means…that means I have to go last,” Josty pouts.

“Josty you slut.”

It’s not clear who shouted that (though Tyson would put good money on EJ) as the rest of the guys dig into Josty for that.

Josty crosses his arms and sets his shoulders stubbornly. “I’m not ashamed of it, Tyson’s hot and I want to suck his dick.”

Tyson barks out a laugh and next to him Gabe says, “Fair enough.”

“Fine, Josty first and then whoever, I don’t care,” Nate says.

Tyson feels Gabe’s hand on the small of his back, right above his ass, as he pushes him gently toward the couch. The touch sends a shiver up his spine and heat to his groin.

He sits down heavily on the couch, half-hard now, and Josty kneels eagerly in front of him, putting his hands on Tyson’s thighs.

“We’re uh. We’re really doing this then, huh?” Tyson says.

Josty rubs his hands up and down Tyson’s thighs. “We’re doing whatever you want, Tys.” His tone is suggestive, but one look at his face and the nods from the others tells him everything. He’s safe here. They just want to take care of him.

“Okay,” Tyson nods.

“Okay,” Josty whispers. He leans up, slow enough for Tyson to pull away if he wants to, and gives Tyson a short kiss, sucking on his bottom lip before pulling back. He shoves up Tyson’s shirt and then JT and Kerfy, who are suddenly on either side of Tyson, help him pull it off.

Josty nuzzles his way down Tyson’s chest, then his navel, pressing kisses along the trail of hair that leads into his pants. If Tyson wasn’t hard before he definitely is now. Josty rubs the outline of Tyson’s dick in his jeans as he kisses and nips at the skin above Tyson’s waistband.

Suddenly there’s a hand undoing the button of his jeans as Kerfy latches onto Tyson’s neck and a tuft of red hair in front of his face as JT’s mouth closes around one of his nipples, his hand rubbing over the other. Tyson is so overwhelmed he has no idea what to do with his hands and it’s going to be a miracle if he doesn’t come before Josty even gets his mouth on him.

And that, of course, is when Josty gets his mouth on him. Tyson hadn’t even noticed his pants and boxers coming down and off with stimulation coming from all directions and oh, wow, Josty has definitely done this before. Tyson finally knows what to do with his hands and he tangles the fingers of his good hand in Josty’s hair. Josty pulls off with a slight pop.

“You can pull if you want,” he says, voice a little raspy. And then he goes right back down, all the way down this time, his nose pressing into the hair at the base of Tyson’s dick. Tyson gasps and pulls instinctively at the sensation and Josty hums around him. Tyson swears at the vibration and watches Josty as he alternates taking Tyson all the way down, and then pulling back to lick at the tip. He wants to close his eyes and just enjoy the feeling, but he can’t look away. Josty takes Tyson all the way down and hums again and then Tyson is pulling at his hair in warning.

“Josty, I’m close, fuck.”

He pulls at Josty’s hair again, trying to get him to pull off before he comes, but Josty wraps his hands around Tyson’s hips and sinks down as far as he can go and Tyson is coming, right down Josty’s throat with a loud moan. JT detaches from his nipple, and Kerfy from his neck, and Tyson sinks back into the couch, boneless. He can’t really move, but he stares down at Josty to see him pull off of Tyson’s softening dick, wipe a drop of come from his bottom lip, and lick it off his thumb, all while looking Tyson right in the eye.

Tyson apparently isn’t the only one astounded and impressed, as the whole room is staring at him. JT, Tyson notes, looks particularly shaken.

“Holy shit, Josty,” EJ says.

“Spitters are quitters,” Josty says, breathlessly.

There’s a flash of red hair from next to Tyson and a _thump_ then JT and Josty are rolling around on the floor. For a moment, Tyson thinks he should intervene, since it looks like JT has attacked him, but realizes that those wet sounds are the two of them kissing. Or. Well. Something like it. With a lot of tongue involved.

“Should…should we do something?” Tyson asks.

“Nah,” says Kerfy from next to him on the couch. “This has been a long time coming.” Then he turns to Tyson. “Hey, did you eat anything with nuts in it tonight?”

“What?”

“Did you eat anything with nuts?” He’s staring at Tyson’s lips.

“No?”

“Nice.” He curls his hand around Tyson’s neck and pulls him in. There’s a lot more kissing happening tonight than Tyson was expecting, but Tyson is not one to complain about a good makeout session, so he goes willingly. Kerfy presses at the seam of Tyson’s lips with his tongue, waiting for Tyson to respond before licking into his mouth. They both moan softly and Kerfy tugs lightly at Tyson’s curls.

Kerfy seems content to just make out for a while, long enough that Tyson recovers from his first orgasm and his dick starts to show interest again—especially when Kerfy pulls back from the kiss and latches onto his neck again, finding a particularly sensitive spot right below Tyson’s ear. He laughs softly when Tyson moans and does it again.

He goes back to kissing Tyson after a while, licking into his mouth and biting his bottom lip, and this is apparently when Mikko has had enough.

“Are you just going to make out or did you have other plans?”

Gabe laughs out loud and there’s a smacking noise that Tyson would guess is Nate slapping Mikko.

“Ow, what, Kerf is hogging him!”

Kerfy laughs. “He’s all yours Mikko.”

“Glad to know I’m in such high demand, boys,” Tyson says.

“Always, Tys,” Nate says, and he’s chirping, but his tone is soft and Tyson knows he means it.

Mikko grips Tyson’s ankles and tugs gently to tell him to come down to the floor. He lays Tyson down on the pillows and Tyson is suddenly very aware of how naked he is and how he is the only one in that state. He voices this immediately.

“Technically you’re not the only one naked,” EJ says. They all look over at JT and Josty who are, in fact, as naked as Tyson is, and still rolling around on the ground. Kerfy must be one hell of a kisser, Tyson thinks, if he hadn’t noticed the two of them making out and moaning until now.

A pair of hands slide up Tyson’s bare waist and he turns away from JT and Josty to Mikko who is now shirtless. He grabs Tyson’s hands and pulls them to his zipper. If the bulge in his pants is anything to go by, Mikko is huge. Obviously, they’ve all seen each other in the locker room, so Tyson empirically knows this, but being here, naked, getting ready to fuck him is a different story.

At Mikko’s urging, Tyson unbuttons Mikko’s jeans (clumsily and one handed, feeling very impressed with himself when he succeeds) and pulls down the zipper. He pushes them down and Mikko wiggles out of them the rest of the way. Mikko pushes his boxers down after that and then his dick is on full display.

Tyson stares. He can’t help it. He’s slept with plenty of guys, and plenty of guys with big dicks, but Mikko is something else.

“Please say you’re going to fuck me,” Tyson blurts out.

Mikko looks taken aback. “What?”

“ _Dude_ ,” Tyson says, gesturing at his dick. “Please.”

Mikko blushes. “A lot of people don’t want to. Say I’m too big.”

“Those people are full of shit Mikko. If you don’t fuck me I’ll die.”

“That seems dramatic,” Nate says. Tyson tosses one of the pillows at him. He’s disappointed when Nate dodges it rather than allowing it to hit him in the face as Tyson had planned.

“You have lube?” Mikko asks, and Nate nods, pulling it out of his pocket and tossing it to Mikko. Tyson laughs.

“Guess you knew I was gonna say yes to all this,” he says. Nate just smiles at him smugly and shrugs.

Mikko gently pushes Tyson’s legs apart and kneels between his thighs. There’s the soft click of the cap being opened and he watches Mikko pour lube on his fingers. And then there’s one pressing between his legs, rubbing gently at his hole, not pushing in just yet. Tyson gasps softly and tries to relax. Mikko runs his other hand up and down Tyson’s thigh, then runs it down to his ankle, lifting it and putting it on his shoulder, dropping a kiss there. That makes Tyson breathe out, and that’s when Mikko presses in.

He goes slowly, just up to the first knuckle. He waits for Tyson to relax more then presses in more, to the second knuckle and finally all the way in. He holds it still, letting Tyson adjust and then gently strokes it in and out, occasionally curling it against Tyson’s walls.

Tyson squirms. This is great, but it’s just one finger and it’s not enough. “More.”

Mikko smiles and pulls his finger out. Tyson whines at the loss but doesn’t have to wait long before he’s pushing back in with two this time. He doesn’t do much, just leaves them there until Tyson’s squirming again, pushing down on his hand trying to get him to do something. Once he decides he’s tortured Tyson enough he starts to move them in and out, curling them a bit.

He finally finds what he’s looking for and Tyson’s back arches off the floor. Mikko grins triumphantly. He continues fingering Tyson, alternating between pushing his fingers in and out and finding Tyson’s prostate. Then there are three fingers doing the same thing and even though Mikko’s fingers are great, long enough to reach all the right places, Tyson’s finally had enough.

“Mikko, come on!” Tyson whines.

“You sure?”

“If you don’t put your dick in me right now I’ll kill you.”

Mikko pulls his fingers out slowly, sets Tyson’s foot back on the floor, and then turns to Nate for a condom. Nate tosses it to him and Mikko tears it open. He rolls it on as Tyson watches, then settles between Tyson’s legs again. He lines his dick up with Tyson’s hole and then finally pushes in.

They go slowly, achingly so, but Tyson knows it’s a good idea. Mikko is huge. And feels amazing. Finally, _finally_ , Mikko bottoms out and they both moan loudly. Mikko’s not going to last long, Tyson can already tell.

“Move,” he says, and Mikko does. He still goes slow, hyperaware of his size and Tyson’s comfort. It only takes a few minutes for them both to start breathing heavily.

“Holy shit,” Tyson says.

“Fuck Tys,” Mikko groans out. “Feel amazing.”

“Yeah?” Tyson says. “You’re close already, aren’t you? Got all horny watching Josty blow me?”

Mikko nods. He leans over Tyson, hands on either side of his head and squeezes his eyes shut. Tyson wraps his arms around Mikko’s shoulders and pulls him in.

“Come on then,” he says. “Fuck me.”

Mikko listens, fucking him harder, his heavy breaths and gasps and the sound of his thighs slapping against Tyson’s ass filling the quiet room. Tyson vaguely realizes that JT and Josty have finished fooling around and are now watching them, along with Kerfy, EJ, Nate, and Gabe.

“Is it weird to jerk off to this?” EJ asks, already pulling his dick out.

“Absolutely not,” Josty says.

Tyson huffs out a laugh, but keeps his eyes on Mikko’s face. He’s making punched out little noises every time he fucks in, and Tyson knows he’s close. He squeezes around Mikko on an upstroke and that does it. Mikko’s face scrunches up and he comes, hard. Tyson can feel his dick pulsing and has a vague, fleeting thought of what this might feel like bare.

Mikko finally comes down from his orgasm, shuddering. Shakily, he straightens up, then reaches down and holds on to the base of the condom as he pulls out of Tyson gently. He sits back heavily against the couch where Gabe and Nate are sitting, and Nate reaches down and pats his shoulder. He pats Nate’s hand in response, still breathing heavy.

Tyson is suddenly aware of someone settling down next to him and he looks over to see EJ there, lying next to him and grinning his goofy, toothless smile. EJ pats on his thighs.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Tyson says. He sits up and makes a grabby hand at Nate to show him he wants another condom. Nate rolls his eyes, but tosses him one. Tyson swings one of his legs over EJ’s hips so he’s straddling him, tears open the condom, and rolls it over EJ’s dick. He’s not quite as big as Mikko but he’s big enough and Tyson’s looking forward to this.

He reaches over to grab the lube from where Mikko left it on the floor and slicks EJ up. He tosses it aside and then positions himself over EJ’s dick. He sinks down, holding himself up with his hand on EJ’s chest. He sinks all the way to the base and then starts to rock slowly.

“Of course you want me to ride you, you fucking freak,” he says between pants. “Can’t believe your horse obsession extends to the bedroom.”

EJ grins shamelessly, holding on to Tyson’s hips and helping him along, following Tyson’s rhythm.

“Hell yeah,” he says.

Tyson starts to move a little faster and repositions so he’s leaning over EJ, their faces close together and his elbows resting on either side of EJ’s head. He reaches his good hand down to stroke himself in time to the movement of his hips but EJ slaps it away and replaces it with his own. He’s still gripping Tyson’s hip with his other hand and starts fucking up into Tyson every time Tyson rocks down onto him, making Tyson moan loudly.

“Control freak,” Tyson groans.

“Yeah,” EJ whispers and then leans up to kiss him. It’s more like breathing into each other’s mouths for a while as their hips move. Then EJ grips Tyson’s hip to stop him and stills his hand on Tyson’s dick so he can lick into his mouth.

EJ’s joked before that kissing is weird for him, but Tyson has no complaints. It’s gummier than he’s used to, what with the missing teeth, but kissing is kissing and EJ’s good at it. Tyson is an impatient man, though, and he whines into the kiss and rocks back on EJ’s dick.

EJ pulls back reluctantly, rubbing his nose against Tyson’s.

“Okay,” he whispers. “Okay.”

He holds onto Tyson’s hips with both hands now and fucks up into him every time Tyson comes down. His dick hits Tyson’s prostate on an upstroke and Tyson doesn’t scream but it’s a close thing. He reaches down to his dick again and EJ doesn’t slap his hand away this time.

“’m close,” Tyson breathes.

“Me too,” EJ says.

“Fuck, fuck, EJ, I’m—” he stutters out and comes across EJ’s chest and stomach.

“Yeah, Tys, fuck that’s hot,” EJ says and follows him over the edge.

“Jesus,” Tyson says, breathing hard and resting his forehead on EJ’s.

“My thoughts exactly,” EJ says, laughing and Tyson laughs too.

He gives EJ one last deep, dirty kiss, then sits up and gingerly pulls off of EJ and flops onto the floor next to him. They lie there for a while, catching their breath. EJ reaches over and grabs Tyson’s hand, giving it a squeeze, and then gets up and joins Gabe and Nate on the couch.

He puts a hand on Nate’s knee, brushes his thumb across it, and Nate gives him a soft, private smile. He covers EJ’s hand with his own and holds on for a moment before getting up. EJ holds on until Nate gets far enough away that they have to let go. If Tyson wasn’t so out of it he’d absolutely be giving them the chirping of the century and he can’t believe no one else in the room is doing it for him.

Nate settles down next to Tyson and rests a hand on his hip. He strokes it gently with his thumb.

“How you feeling, Tys?”

Tyson hums happily. He’s feeling very nonverbal at the moment.

Nate laughs. Then he pushes at Tyson’s hip, trying to get him to turn over.

“Naaaate,” Tyson whines. “Too soon.”

“Hey,” Nate says. He rubs Tyson’s hip again and Tyson looks at him. “Do you trust me?”

Tyson nods slowly.

“Okay. Then turn over.”

Tyson does, pulling a pillow under his head and wrapping his arms around it. Nate straddles Tyson’s legs, one thick thigh on either side of Tyson’s, and firmly but gently digs his thumbs into the muscles of Tyson’s shoulders. Tyson moans appreciatively. Who knew getting fucked could build up so much muscle tension?

Nate moves across his shoulders and down his back, finding tension and knots in Tyson’s back and massaging them out until Tyson feels like he could melt into the floor. And then Nate starts at his shoulders again, rubbing into spots he’s already massaged and following it with a kiss.

It’s wonderful and soothing and Tyson’s never been more relaxed in his life, but he can’t imagine this is why Nate would have asked him to trust him. Nate continues kissing down Tyson’s back soft quick kisses in some places and lingering, sucking kisses that Tyson knows will leave hickeys in others. As he goes, he settles his body lower over Tyson’s until finally his chest rests on Tyson’s thighs and his face is even with Tyson’s ass and he presses a soft kiss right on Tyson’s tailbone and it finally clicks.

“Holy shit,” Tyson breathes.

Nate takes Tyson’s ass in both hands, runs his thumbs along the crease, presses a soft kiss to his tailbone again. “Is this okay?”

“I’ve never…no one’s ever,” Tyson stutters out.

Nate pushes himself up and off of Tyson and lies down next to him.

“Hey,” he says, pushing Tyson’s curls back and off of his forehead, where they’d fallen down from sweat. “Look at me.” Tyson does, meeting Nate’s stupidly pretty blue eyes. “Tonight’s about you. I’m not gonna do anything you don’t want.”

Tyson’s quiet for a minute, just looking at Nate, and Nate lets him, patient and waiting for his answer.

Finally, Tyson mumbles, “I want you to.”

“Hmm?” Nate runs a hand over Tyson’s forehead, pushing his fingers through his hair.

“I want you to,” Tyson says, louder this time, and Nate smiles.

“Okay.”

He gets up and settles back down on Tyson’s legs. He runs his hands over Tyson’s ass and squeezes gently. He brings his head down, so his mouth is right over the crease, so Tyson can feel his breath ghosting over his skin. He runs his finger over Tyson’s hole, still wet with lube from EJ and Mikko and then slowly, gently, like he’s trying not to spook Tyson, follows it with his tongue.

It’s weird, but not in a bad way, just in a new way. Nate balances slow licks with soft kisses, not doing anything too drastic, easing Tyson into the experience. Tyson had thought he was relaxed before, but he can feel his body going lax, like he could just become one with the pillow and carpet beneath him. Tyson lets out appreciative, breathy moans as Nate licks over and around his hole.

And then, all at once, Nate decides that Tyson has had a sufficient amount of time to adjust to this new experience and goes to town. He licks around Tyson’s hole and then points his tongue, licking in, and, oh, this is a wholly different sensation to the broad licks Nate had given him before. Tyson muffles a shout into the pillow beneath him and arches his hips, pressing back against Nate’s tongue, wanting more. Nate gives him exactly that, and it’s so clear he’s done this before, and Tyson wants to ask where the hell he got so good at this, but all coherent thought leaves his head when Nate adds his fingers to the mix.

Tyson’s already loose enough from before that they slide in easily, and Nate licks around his fingers as he fucks them into Tyson and without even knowing it, Tyson is hard again. The idea that he could get hard three times in a row this quickly is mind blowing to him, let alone that he’s going to come again this fast.

Nate however, apparently has no plans for him to come, just strokes his fingers in and out of Tyson, expertly avoiding his prostate. He gets up off of the floor and onto his knees and pulls Tyson’s hips up with him so Tyson can’t get any friction from the floor below him. If Tyson survives this he’s going to kill Nate.

“Thought this was about giving me what I want,” he says, panting.

Nate laughs and Tyson can feel it against his skin.

“You will,” he says. He pulls his fingers out and Tyson whines. He licks across Tyson’s hole again and then pulls back, but before Tyson can complain he leans back down and gives Tyson a soft bite and a slap on his asscheek, one after the other, not enough to hurt but enough to make Tyson yelp. “I’m just letting Gabe have the honors.”

Tyson groans loudly as he feels Nate get up.

“You’re an asshole, Nate!”

“Love you too, buddy.”

He can hear Nate’s footsteps leave the room and then climb the stairs, and he shoves his face into the pillow beneath him.

He flips over, putting his head on the pillow and lying back, his dick still hard and resting against his abs. He looks at Gabe, who’s smiling softly at Tyson from his spot on the couch next to EJ. Tyson smiles back and then pushes himself up, first sitting and then standing, surprised at how wobbly he feels.

He walks unsteadily over to Gabe, who reaches out and holds Tyson’s good hand with his own, curling their fingers together, and resting his other hand on Tyson’s hip, rubbing at the skin there.

“So, what are we doing, T-Bear?” he teases.

“Anything,” Tyson says, almost breathless. “Anything you want.”

“Anything, huh?” Gabe presses a kiss to the hip he’d been rubbing. “Thought this was about you.” He scrapes his teeth in the same spot and then soothes it with his tongue.

Tyson’s breath hitches. “Know it’ll be good with you.”

Gabe hums against his skin. His right hand lets go of Tyson’s to join his left on Tyson’s hips and Tyson finds himself wanting it back even though he knows Gabe can only do so many things with his hands at once.

Gabe sucks kisses into Tyson’s hip, along his waistline, at the tops of his thighs, carefully avoiding Tyson’s dick. Tyson controls himself, because shoving his dick into Gabe’s face would just be bad form, but barely.

“Gabe,” he whines.

“Hmm?” Gabe hums, continuing to kiss everywhere except where Tyson wants it most.

“You’re such a fucking tea—ahhh,” he cuts off with a moan, as this is the moment that Gabe has decided to finally get his mouth on Tyson’s dick, licking a stripe from his balls to the tip.

“Fuck you, you did that on purpose,” he groans. Gabe laughs, licking at the tip of Tyson’s dick.

“You said whatever I want.”

“I may have given you too much freedom.”

Gabe grins and takes Tyson in his mouth, just sucking at the head, not doing enough to do anything but get Tyson frustrated.

“Gabe, god, come on.”

Gabe hums around his dick, sending a shiver up his spine. Then he moves his hands from Tyson’s hips to his ass, gripping his cheeks and pulling him forward, taking him all the way down to the base of Tyson’s dick, so abruptly that Tyson nearly trips. Tyson moans so loud at the sudden sensation that he’s glad for the separation between his house and his neighbors. He can feel the tip of his dick at the back of Gabe’s throat and his knees buckle when Gabe swallows around him. He catches himself on Gabe’s shoulders, gripping at the fabric of his shirt.

“Fuck, Gabe, Jesus.”

Gabe pulls off, panting. “Just Gabe is fine.” And then goes right back down.

EJ snorts and Tyson just barely stops himself from jumping and choking Gabe. He’d literally forgotten there were other people in the room.

“Think we might’ve found someone better at blowjobs than you, babe.” JT says from the floor.

“’M too tired to prove you wrong,” Josty replies.

 _Babe?_ Tyson thinks. _Rookies move_ fast. And that’s about the last thought he gives it as Gabe swallows around him again and his fingers find their way to Tyson’s hole, not pressing in, just teasing, but Tyson can feel that tell-tale pull in his gut and he scrabbles at Gabe’s shoulders, trying to push him back. He hasn’t been this close this fast since he was a teenager, especially after two orgasms already, and he really wants to know what it is about his teammates that gets him going this fast.

“Fuck, fuck, stop, don’t wanna come from this.”

Gabe pulls off and gives Tyson’s dick a few strokes, making him whine, high in his throat.

“How do you want to come, Tys?”

“Your dick,” Tyson says breathlessly. “Wanna come on your dick.”

Gabe puts his hands back on Tyson’s hips and pulls him down to kneel over him on the couch so Tyson’s knees are on either side of Gabe’s hips. “I like that idea,” he says. He reaches down and pulls his shirt up, lets Tyson help him pull it up over his head. He opens the button of his jeans, pushes down the zipper and the two of them maneuver, trying to push off his pants and underwear without sending Tyson toppling to the floor. Eventually they manage and Tyson settles back down on Gabe’s muscular thighs.

Being this close to Gabe, sitting on his lap, it’s so easy to comb the fingers of his good hand through Gabe’s hair, loop his other arm around Gabe’s neck, and lean down to kiss him.

He can taste himself on Gabe’s tongue, and just the barest hint of the eggnog from before. Gabe gives as good as he gets, moans into Tyson’s mouth like he’s been waiting for this. Tyson can vaguely hear EJ saying something, the soft thump of something landing on the couch, footsteps that mean Nate’s finally back, but he can’t focus on anything but the feeling of Gabe’s slight stubble, his hands stroking soothingly up and down Tyson’s back, the smell of his cologne.

And then he can feel one of Gabe’s hands leaving his back, can hear the click of the lube cap, and Gabe’s fingers are back at Tyson’s hole, wet with lube.

“I’m already good, Gabe,” Tyson says, feeling impatient.

“Wanna make sure,” Gabe answers, bumping his nose against Tyson’s and pressing their lips together again, and Tyson can absolutely get on board with more kisses so he holds in his complaints this time around.

Eventually though, as good as they feel, Gabe’s fingers aren’t enough, and Tyson squirms and whines into Gabe’s mouth to make his feelings known.

“Bossy,” Gabe says against Tyson’s lips.

“Mhmm,” Tyson responds, nipping at Gabe’s bottom lip.

Gabe pulls his fingers out and Tyson can hear him tearing open a condom and rolling it on, all while still kissing Tyson.

“Ready?” Gabe asks, positioning his dick at Tyson’s hole, but not pressing in yet. He puts his other hand on Tyson’s hip again.

“Been ready,” Tyson says, grinding back.

Gabe gives Tyson’s hip a firm squeeze. “Behave.”

His tone makes Tyson shiver and oh, yeah, they are definitely exploring that more later.

Gabe presses in, finally, and Tyson sighs, relaxing and sinking down on Gabe’s dick until he’s fully seated in Gabe’s lap. He can feel Gabe twitch inside him, but he doesn’t want to move, not yet, just wants to sit there and savor it, take in how good Gabe feels inside him. How this is really no different than anyone else he’s fucked tonight but it feels different, feels like more.

Gabe, for his part, seems content to give Tyson all the time he needs, lightly running his fingers over Tyson’s hips and waist, pressing soft kisses to his neck and down his collarbone.

Finally, Tyson starts to move, rocking back on Gabe’s dick, and he doesn’t want to sound dramatic but it’s perfect. Gabe’s size and the position they’re in has Gabe’s dick brushing Tyson’s prostate every time he rocks back, sending sparks up Tyson’s spine and shooting down to his toes. Gabe’s arms wrap around his back and Tyson leans their foreheads together and there’s no one in the world but them. Tyson doesn’t know what the other guys in the room are doing, if they’re talking, where they even are. The world narrows down to the space between him and Gabe, breathing and rocking together.

Tyson doesn’t know how long they go on like that, rocking slowly, taking their time, but eventually Gabe’s hands move back to his hips, urging him to go faster, harder, and Tyson obliges, chasing their orgasms. Not for the first time that night, Tyson wonders what this would feel like bare, and this time he voices it.

“Wanna feel when you come,” he pants. “All of you. Nothing in between.”

Gabe moans, apparently liking that idea too. “Next time.”

He gets a hand around Tyson’s dick, strokes him once, twice, three times, and that combined with the promise of “next time” has Tyson coming for the third time that night over Gabe’s hand. He squeezes around Gabe’s dick as he comes and that pulls Gabe right over the edge with him, moaning in Tyson’s ear.

They sit there for a bit, coming down and catching their breath together and Tyson doesn’t want to pull off, just wants to stay like this, cheek to cheek with Gabe and Gabe’s arms around him, holding him close.

Eventually, though, Nate passes a warm washcloth to Gabe, which is apparently what he’d gone upstairs to get, as he looks around and sees everyone else cleaning themselves up too, and Gabe cleans off his hand and abs. He eases Tyson gently off his dick and cleans him up, too, as best he can.

Tyson settles into the small space between Gabe and the arm of the couch, legs thrown over Gabe’s lap, and rests his head on Gabe’s shoulder.

He looks out at the rest of the room and finds JT and Josty gone and Kerfy sacked out on the couch, letting out soft snores. Next to them, EJ looks just as tired, keeps nodding off and jolting awake again when his head nods forward toward his chest. All the pillows have been picked up off the floor and the furniture that they’d moved out of the way has been put back.

“JT and Josty already went upstairs,” Nate says softly, leaning over the back of the couch. “I put them in your guest room.”

“Thanks,” Tyson says, giving him a soft smile.

“No problem, man.”

“No seriously.” Tyson puts his hand over Nate’s where it rests on the back of the couch. “Thank you. For everything.”

Nate lifts his hand and brushes Tyson’s curls back in the same, comforting way he had before.

“Any time, Tys.” He looks at EJ, who’s finally given in to sleep and is starting to drool into Tyson’s couch cushions. “You guys gonna head upstairs, too?” he asks Tyson.

Tyson looks at Gabe, who looks back at him with tired, happy eyes, looking for all the world like Tyson has personally hung the moon for him.

“I kinda don’t want to move,” he tells Nate honestly, still looking at Gabe when he speaks.

“Glad you two finally worked that out. You mind if EJ and I take your room, then?”

“Sure," Tyson says. "We're talking about this later though." He points between Nate and EJ. Nate just smiles, and Tyson thinks this might be the first time he's ever seen Nate look bashful.

Nate circles around to the front of the couch and gets his arms under EJ’s, hauling him up off the couch. EJ grumbles in protest.

“Come on Toothless, bedtime.”

EJ mumbles something that makes Nate laugh and the two of them stumble off up the stairs, while Tyson and Gabe watch them go. Once they disappear, Tyson turns back to Gabe.

“Has this entire team been pairing off right under my nose?”

Gabe grins. “I’m actually pretty sure this all just happened tonight.” He presses a kiss under Tyson’s jaw. “Amazing how helping someone can bring people together.”

Tyson smacks him and Gabe giggles. He pulls Tyson up again and they maneuver around on the couch until Gabe is lying down, Tyson curled up next to him, head on his shoulder, with his broken hand propped on Gabe’s chest so neither of them will roll onto it.

He knows both of their backs will make them regret this choice of sleeping location and that he’ll desperately wish he’d showered when they wake up in the morning, but he can’t bring himself to care. Exhaustion finally sets in and he quickly falls asleep to the rise and fall of Gabe’s chest and the sound of Kerfy’s soft snores drifting over from the other couch.

**Author's Note:**

> initially this was just gonna be straight up explicit filthy sex and then it got a mind of its own and became very intimate so now everyone is in love with tyson, congrats to him and his 7 new boyfriends


End file.
